Frühling
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hanya ada dua cara bagaimana seseorang dapat jatuh cinta; karena terbiasa atau karena pandangan pertama. Dan Kurosaki Ichigo memilih cara kedua. / Last Chapter: New Spring / AU, multichap ficlet, #NulisRandom2015 content :)
1. Chapter 1: Eyes

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bising, langkah-langkah cepat, tawa di sana-sini.

Namun dunia Ichigo seakan berhenti ketika melihat iris sewarna _amethyst_ yang memaku itu. Violet pekat, seindah bunga. Dinaungi oleh bulu-bulu lentik serta kelopak lebar, membuat Ichigo ingin tenggelam bersama dengan netra indah itu.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek sebatas leher. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di sudut ruang pesta, memakai _dress_ pendek sehitam warna rambutnya, jemarinya memegang gelas bening berisi likuid kecokelatan _—wine_.

Di antara para entitas yang datang di pesta privat kantornya ini, gadis itu seolah ingin mengasingkan diri. Dan lagi, Ichigo tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Apa ia melewatkannya? Tidak mungkin. Ichigo yakin tidak mungkin ia dapat melewatkan mata indah itu. Mata yang terlalu indah untuk sekadar dipandang sekilas.

"Ichigo! Sedang apa di sana?"

Dengan gerakan refleks, Ichigo memalingkan pandangan ke asal suara. Renji _—_ teman satu divisinya, melambai antusias. Ichigo hanya mengangguk enggan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Renji, meninggalkan lamunannya yang melantur semenjak tadi. Namun, sebelum itu, ia sempatkan kembali untuk menoleh ke arah si gadis mungil. Hanya saja, pria itu kembali terkejut ketika tak mendapati sosok itu di sudut ruang pesta. Menghilang. Gadis itu sudah lenyap.

"Hei, Ichigo! Cepat!"

Tak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh, akhirnya Ichigo segera memalingkan pandangan dan bergegas melangkah menuju Renji.

"Ada taruhan banyak-banyakan minum _wine_ di sana, yang menang akan ditraktir makan siang satu minggu oleh si penantang. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

Ichigo hanya mengernyit tak suka, alisnya mengerut dalam, "heh, kau mau membuatku _hangover_? Asal tahu saja, rumahku jauh dari sini, _baka_."

Renji terkekeh singkat, kepalanya berkedik ke arah kerumunan kecil yang dipenuhi oleh gelas-gelas _wine._ "Aku hanya menawarkan. Kulihat penantangnya sangat menarik perhatian. Lihat itu."

Dan saat itu juga, kedua mata Ichigo melebar. Di sana, di kerumunan kecil itu, ia melihat gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menyita atensinya dan hilang begitu saja. Dan yang membuatnya begitu terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu yang menjadi pusat dari kerumunan kecil tersebut. Yang menjadi penantang.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Hei, Renji, sepertinya … taruhan itu tak terlalu buruk."

Renji menyeringai pelan ketika Ichigo melangkah yakin ke arah kerumunan, dan dengan penuh percaya diri berdiri di hadapan si penantang.

"Wah, wah, kita mendapatkan si penerima tantangan!"

Ichigo mengulum senyum. Netranya tertumbuk pada violet indah gadis di hadapannya ketika ia berbicara, "boleh aku meminta penawaran lain jika aku menang?"

Si gadis yang ditatap mengernyitkan alis, membuat Ichigo tak tahan untuk memperlebar senyum di sudut bibirnya. Manis sekali.

"Apa?"

Suara itu bagai resonansi indah di antara suara bising musik bertempo cepat di ruangan sekitarnya. Membentuk notasi-notasi tak kasat mata yang akan Ichigo terus ingat dalam memori otaknya. "Kalau aku menang, aku mau kau berkencan denganku."

Sekali lagi, iris violet cantik itu melebar. Merefleksikan keterkejutan dalam diri si gadis penantang.

"Kenapa? Keberatan? Atau … takut?"

Ichigo balas menatap dengan angkuh, seolah ingin mengisap abis kepercayaan diri si mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku setuju Tuan … hm?"

Ichigo kembali tersenyum, mengangkat sudut bibirnya tanpa takut jika tak akan pernah lepas lagi. "Ichigo. Dan … kau?"

"Rukia. Namaku Rukia."

Diam-diam, Ichigo menyimpan nama itu di sudut terdalam ruang hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _story only 521 words_. Cerita ini adalah cerita yang saya tulis untuk _event_ #NulisRandom2015 yang diadakan Nulis Buku Community. Ya, aslinya adalah _real fiction_ yang saya _publish_ di blog pribadi saya, dan keseluruhannya ada 30 _chapter_ :3 tapi, setiap _chapter_ -nya hanya akan berisi kurang lebih 500 kata saja. Tidak sampai 1000 kata. Bahkan ada yang di bawah 100 kata, lho :' kenapa saya _publish_ di sini? Karena _it's so_ IchiRuki-ish!

 _Thanks for reading, review and concrit mean so much for me_ :)

 **LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2: Winner

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Winner**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ia bagai bulan, yang memancarkan seluruh warna di antara ketiadaan warna._

 _Dan aku hanya matahari, yang terus mendamba, pada suatu saat, dapat berdampingan dengannya._

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan takjub. Gadis itu berhasil menghabiskan delapan gelas _wine—_ dan _hanya_ terlihat setengah mabuk. Unggul dua gelas dari dirinya yang hanya mampu menghabiskan enam gelas. Jujur saja, Ichigo merasa sedikit malu. Bagaimana ia dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis dalam hal meminum sebuah _wine_? Ditambah lagi, dengan percaya dirinya, ia tadi memberikan sebuah penawaran yang cukup frontal di depan kerumunan itu jika ia menang; mengajak Rukia pergi berkencan.

" _Loser_ , huh?"

Rukia menyeringai dengan mata menyipit. Wajah gadis itu sedikit terlihat memerah _—_ efek alkohol. Namun, sangat jelas terlihat masih mampu mengontrol kesadarannya dengan baik.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan, namun tetap tak dapat menahan senyum kagumnya. "Siap menerima hukuman, Rukia- _sama_." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Membungkukkan diri seolah-olah ia adalah pelayan yang siap melayani gadis itu kapan saja.

Sedang Rukia hanya menatap lurus, menggeleng tak acuh dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan pesta dan tetek-bengeknya di antara malam yang semakin melarut.

Ichigo masih menatap, tak melepaskan sedikit pun tatapan dari punggung kecil Rukia. Matanya yang sewarna madu berkilat, ketika akhirnya suara Rukia kembali terdengar di antara langkahnya yang statis.

"Traktir aku seminggu ke depan. Dan itu **bukan kencan**."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** sebisa mungkin akan saya _update_ setiap hari atau dua hari sekali atau tiga hari sekali atau _—_ /dibakar/ haha ;p pokoknya saya usahakan nggak akan lebih dari seminggu. Btw terima kasih **Mumucchi** **,** **Azura Kuchiki** **,** **Azalea Airys** **, malas login, zircon,** **Lhylia Kiryu** **, darries,** **stefymayu yeniferangelina** duh, kalau yang kemarin pendek, ini lebih pendek, kan? xD Dan jujur, akan ada banyak _chapter-chapter_ yang **bahkan** lebih pendek dari ini nantinya :'( semoga masih bisa dinikmati, ya :'D


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Smile**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim semi berembus pelan, menerbangkan helai-helai oranye milik Ichigo yang sebelumnya sudah nampak acak-acakan. Pria itu berdiri tepat di gerbang utama pintu masuk kantornya, beratapkan pos jaga bergaya minimalis khusus satuan para satpam yang terlihat terlampau nyaman. Mata _hazel_ -nya berpendar liar, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memaku pada satu direksi _—_ pintu keluar kantor.

Yang ditunggu masih belum menampakkan batang hidung. Janji 'bukan kencan'-nya mulai berjalan hari ini. Mungkin Ichigo terlalu bersemangat, sehingga datang di tempat perjanjian terlalu cepat. Mungkin juga gadis yang ditunggunya yang tak bersemangat, sehingga tak ingin muncul bertemu Ichigo dengan tepat waktu.

Tepat lewat lima menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka, ketika satu sosok keluar dari pintu kantor. Dengan _blazer broken white_ dan rok pensil abu. Itu dia. Rukia.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Ichigo tak mampu berkedip.

Dan ketika Rukia mengumbar senyum, Ichigo kepayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** btw, ada yang menyarankan dua _chapter_ digabung menjadi satu supaya lebih panjang. Tapi, karena beberapa alasan, saya tidak melakukannya. Salah satunya karena cerita ini di setiap _chapter_ punya _prompt_ dan judul-judul tersendiri. Untuk menanggulanginya, saya memutuskan untuk _update_ dua _chapter_ sekaligus untuk _chapter-chapter_ yang jumlah katanya di bawah 300^^ sila lanjut ke _chapter_ 4 :3


	4. Chapter 4: UnDate

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: [Un]date**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu kau mengalah."

"Huh?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang barusan saja mengujarkan suara dengan pelan, di antara suapan salad segar yang ditawan bibir mungilnya.

"Kau mengalah. Sengaja kalah."

Pria itu mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, tak mampu mencerna gagasan yang dilontarkan rekan _bukan kencan_ -nya itu.

"Maksudmu tantangan minum semalam? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja mengalah."

Yang Ichigo tahu, ia tidak mengalah. Tetapi ia juga tidak berusaha untuk menang. Sebab egonya ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuan gadis itu dalam menantangnya. Semakin ia melihat, semakin jauh pula ia terperangkap dalam pesona yang diuarkan gadis tersebut. Ichigo berspekulasi, Rukia tidaklah terlihat seperti gadis-gadis liar dan berani yang terbiasa dengan gelas _win_ e di sela jemarinya. Walau ia juga menyadari, Rukia tidak sepolos gadis-gadis rumahan yang memiliki pemikiran naïf.

Bagi Ichigo, Rukia hanya gadis angkuh yang dengan kurang ajar telah menawan hatinya.

"Lagipula, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika aku menang?" Ichigo kembali berbicara. Kini sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai.

Rukia menghentikan makannya. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangan, menumpukannya pada meja. Violetnya menaut mata madu Ichigo ketika tubuh gadis itu mencondongkan diri lebih dekat. "Kau suka padaku, ya?"

Netra madu melebar.

Pergerakkannya membeku.

Walau Ichigo sudah yakin tengah berada dalam tahap percaya diri yang paling tinggi, namun tertangkap basah seperti itu tetap saja membuatnya terkejut.

Belum sempat pria itu membalas, Rukia telah lebih dulu menarik diri, kembali pada posisinya semula, menjauhi Ichigo. "Heran kenapa aku tahu?" Ucap gadis itu kemudian.

Ichigo hanya menatap takjub. "Kenapa menanyakannya?"

Gadis itu bersedekap, wajahnya terlihat semakin angkuh. Namun sesaat, netra indah berwarna violet itu terlihat memudar _—_ hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab mantap.

"Karena matamu berkata seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih **darries, malas login, Azura Kuchiki,** **Kyuugo** **,** **RinTYC** **,** **stefymayu yeniferangelina** **,** :) _mind to give some RnR again? ;p_

 **LastMelodya**


	5. Chapter 5: Pride

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Pride**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki. Sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Sekaligus adik kandung dari pemilik perusahaan tempat Ichigo bekerja. Pantas saja, pria itu jarang melihatnya di sana. Karena, jika Rukia salah satu pegawai di sana, sudah tentu Ichigo akan mengenalinya walau hanya sebatas 'kenal rupa'. Apalagi, seperti yang sudah pernah Ichigo katakan, Rukia memiliki rupa yang sulit untuk dilewatkan.

Mungkin, karena darah bangsawannya itu, Rukia memiliki aura angkuh yang sangat kuat. Ia tak memiliki kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri, emosi, serta mimik wajah. Ia terlalu terbiasa mendominasi. Terlalu biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehingga ketika ia mengatakan sebuah tuturan kalimat berkonotasi penuh percaya diri tinggi, hal itu tak terdengar aneh.

Ichigo yakin, gadis-gadis lainnya tak akan pernah berani mengatakan "Kau suka padaku, ya?" dengan entengnya di pertemuan pertama mereka _—_ atau dalam kasusnya, di pertemuan kedua. Ichigo bukanlah bocah ingusan, masa-masa _like puppy love_ sudah lewat bertahun-tahun yang lalu dalam kehidupannya. Terkubur jauh-jauh pada ingatan terdalamnya, sehingga hanya menyisakan memori tentang beberapa hubungan serius yang pernah ia jalani sebelum ini. Demi Tuhan, umurnya sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Merona dan merasakan _cataplexy_ sudah bukan agendanya lagi.

Tapi, Rukia, gadis itu kembali memunculkan debaran menyenangkan itu dalam diri Ichigo. Tindakan frontalismenya memacu kupu-kupu kembali berterbangan dalam bagian perut Ichigo. Menimbulkan sensasi penuh yang menyenangkan.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam sensasi itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Rukia mampu menangkap segala perasaannya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Refleksi mata memang tak pernah salah. Dan hanya orang-orang tertentu sajalah yang mampu menangkap itu semua.

Hanya saja, sepertinya, dugaan Rukia sedikit meleset.

Ichigo bukan hanya menyukai gadis itu. Karena sepertinya ia _—_

 _—_ mulai mencintainya.

Ketika sesi makan siang berlalu dan Rukia bangkit untuk melangkah lebih dulu ke arah gedung kantor, hanya satu yang Ichigo permasalahkan daripada segala perasaan barunya yang masih hangat ini;

Rukia tak terlihat ingin menaggapi perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _chap 6 has been waiting_ :)


	6. Chapter 6: Scandal

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Scandal**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya Ichigo gunakan untuk menumpukan atensi pada sosok mungil itu. Ketika ia datang di waktu-waktu tanggung sebelum istirahat, ketika ia memelototi para pria yang menatapnya penuh minat, ketika ia berjalan beriringan bersama Kuchiki Byakuya _—_ kakak kandungnya sekaligus pemimpin utama perusahaan ini _—_ dengan penuh senyum dan perilaku manja, juga ketika ia berlari-lari kecil untuk mencapai _lift_ saat jam pulang sudah hampir berdentang.

Gadis itu, Rukia, pasti akan selalu datang ke kantornya, entah untuk apa. Mungkin hanya mendapat imbauan dari kakaknya. Dan jika dulu ia tak pernah melihatnya, itu karena memang Rukia jarang berkeliaran di sekitar kantor. Ia hanya akan datang dan mendekam di ruangan kakaknya. Namun, sekarang, Ichigo merasa matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok itu. Seminim mungkin sosok itu terlihat, rasanya tak akan pernah ia lewatkan.

Ia tak tahu apa pekerjaan Rukia yang sebenarnya, karena ia tahu gadis itu tak benar-benar mengabdi pada kantor ini _._ Ada hal-hal di luar nalarnya yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memiliki kesibukan lain _—_ yang mungkin bisa mengejutkannya.

Mau tak mau, Ichigo memasang ekspektasi tinggi untuk hal itu.

Suatu waktu, di sebuah hari yang beku di musim semi itu, Ichigo mendapat proyek yang menugaskannya untuk melapor pada Sang Atasan _—_ Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo tak terlalu sering berhadapan langsung dengan Byakuya. Pria itu memang tipe pria yang tak mudah akrab dengan bawahannya, wajahnya selalu dipahat dingin dan misterius. Hanya saja, Ichigo sering mendengar kasak-kusuk gadis-gadis di divisinya yang menggandrungi sifat atasannya itu. Entah apa yang dilihat para gadis dari wajah dingin itu, ia masih tak mengerti.

Maka, ketika ia telah berdiri di depan ruangan Byakuya dan telah bersiap untuk memutar kenop pintunya, terselip sedikit segan. Yang kemudian ia tepis jauh-jauh, toh ini adalah pekerjaan. Ia harus profesional dalam menjalaninya.

Namun, sebuah hal terjadi ketika pada akhirnya ia membuka pintu tersebut. Hal-hal yang membuat otaknya berpikir sekali lagi, kepada asumsi serta perspektif yang selama ini ia bangun terhadap seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Di sana, di ruangan itu, ia melihat Kuchiki Byakuya tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis mungil. Gadis yang beberapa waktu ini memenuhi segala pikiran-pikirannya.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Sedang berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _thanks to_ **Azura Kuchiki** (eh kemarin ada kesalahan Mou-chan, harusnya tbc malah aku tulis end ;p tapi udh diedit, kok) **, Kyuugo** (halo Kyuugo-san, makasih udah mampir lagi :) hehe kalau update langsung 30 takut reader-nya yang puyeng duluan hehew. Btw makasih ya udah suka xD) **, nchie ainie** (btw ainie-san, maaf kemarin pas aku cek ternyata namamu gak muncul di a/n :( karena aku lupa hapus titiknya jadi gak kebaca pas di-publish. Gomen, ya^^) **, Minnie TpOOh** (halo Kak Rumie hehe, iya ini diusahakan update setiap hari kok :D) **, stefymayu yeniferangelina** (hai lagi kak stef, makasih udh mampir setiap hari ya. Insya Allah diapdet setiap hari buat suntikan semangat kak stef deh ;p /apah/) **, Ella mabby chan** (halo Ella-san, iya nih pendek-pendek huhu. Tapi untuk chapter yang words-nya 300an ke bawah aku langsung aku update 2 chapter. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya^^)

 _Mind to give some review and concrit again?_ ;pThancu _._

 **LastMelodya**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Rukia datang dengan langkah-langkah cepat diiringi suara ketukan _heels_ -nya yang terlampau tinggi, Ichigo tahu itu ditujukan untuknya. Untuk ia perhatikan sehingga atensinya terebut dengan penuh. Untuk memberikan makna tutur ilokusi agar dirinya menghampiri gadis itu dengan cepat tanpa pikir ulang lagi.

Ichigo melakukannya, balas berjalan mendahului Rukia dan mengedikan kepala agar gadis itu mengikutinya. Setidaknya, ia laki-laki. Ia tidak mau didominasi, dan hanya mau mendominasi. Dibanding menunggu Rukia yang memapahnya, lebih baik ia lebih dulu bertindak membawa gadis itu pergi dari sini.

Mungkin untuk membicarakan hal _itu_. Hal yang seharusnya tak pernah diketahui Ichigo.

"Kau boleh mencemoohku dan _Nii-sama_ , kalau kau mau."

Itu yang pertama kali gadis itu katakan saat mereka sampai di _rooftop_. Rukia berdiri di tepi dinding-dinding batu. Memunggungi Ichigo yang bersedekap _—_ dan bodohnya tetap terpikat pada sosok itu.

Meski sebuah rahasia telah ia lihat.

Rahasia yang seharusnya membuat Ichigo segan.

Lalu, pria itu melangkah mendekat, untuk menghampirinya dan kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melihat mata violet Rukia terpaut pada kumulonimbus di atas sana. Harum rumput liar menyambanginya _—_ entah dari mana. Harum khas musim semi.

"Kenapa harus mencemooh?" kata-kata itu terungkap kemudian. Kata tulus yang memang benar ingin Ichigo tanyakan.

 _Kenapa harus mencemooh?_

"Karena kau melihatnya. Ketidakwajaran itu."

Balas Rukia kemudian. Nadanya terdengar mulai gamang, matanya tetap melekat pada awan.

Ichigo menatapnya, menatap wajahnya yang memburam, menatap rambut pendeknya yang berterbangan tertiup angin musim semi, menatap mata indahnya yang berpendar redup.

Dan ia sadar, gadis itu hanya jatuh cinta. Tak ada yang salah dari jatuh cinta, hanya objeknya yang salah.

Maka, Ichigo mengatakan itu pada Rukia. "Kau hanya jatuh cinta. Tak ada perlunya aku mencemooh, kan?"

Bibir Rukia terangkat sinis, "ya, jatuh cinta dengan kakak kandungku."

Angin kembali berembus. Aroma rerumputan liar di bawah sana semakin menyengat, saling berganti dengan aroma Rukia, yang seharum bunga violet.

"Walau begitu, kau beruntung. Setidaknya kakakmu juga membalas cintamu, kan? Kalau harus menanggung dosa, kalian bisa menanggungnya bersama-sama." Balas Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia terpaku sebentar, netranya ia lirikkan singkat ke arah pria di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisi untuk menghadap lurus pria itu.

"Jangan bersikap seolah mengerti. Semua orang tahu yang kami lakukan ini tidak wajar. Akan lebih baik jika kau mencemooh dengan kejujuranmu dibanding bersikap mengerti dengan kemunafikanmu."

Hening.

Hingga Ichigo dapat mendengar koakan burung-burung jauh di atas sana.

Pria itu tersenyum, sinis. Ia mendekat satu langkah pada gadis keras kepala itu _—_ meski tahu jarak mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyentuh helai hitam di sisi wajahnya. Kemudian, turun ke sisi wajahnya. Membuat tubuh Rukia bergetar sejenak.

"Buktikan padaku kalau aku tidak jujur, Rukia." Untuk pertama kalinya, nama itu terujar dari bibir Ichigo.

Rukia tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Ichigo, menatap raut pria itu dalam-dalam. Mencari-cari kebohongan dan cemoohan tersembunyi, yang sialnya tak ia temukan. Justru kejujuran itulah yang ia dapatkan.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutus kontak mata, berpaling dan melangkah pergi seraya mengibaskan tangan. Mencoba menghindari kejujuran mata Ichigo. "Lupakan," katanya. "Karena kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri."

Langkah itu hampir mencapai pintu ketika Ichigo balas mengujar.

"Setidaknya aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai gadis yang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** yang kemarin ngira itu Hisana, _fortunately_ , itu Rukia x')

sepertinya ffn ada sedikit masalah, ya? Karena saya nggak bisa lihat review yang masuk sekitar seharian ini lewat kotak review T.T tapi untung masih masuk ke notif email. Terima kasih banyak **airin yukibara, Azura Kuchiki, malas login, Ella mabby chan, nchie ainie, haruna aoi, stefymayu yeniferangelina, Minnie TpOOh, saradaya, Izumi Kagawa.** _See you next chapter_ xD

 **LastMelodya**


	8. Chapter 8: Complex

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: Complex**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya ada beberapa hal yang Rukia sukai di dunia ini, dan ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak ia sukai.

Salah satunya adalah jatuh cinta.

Ia tak pernah percaya dengan frasa _absurd_ itu. Dan ia tak pernah ingin tahu. Sampai akhirnya, ia sadar ketika hari-harinya dengan Byakuya memaksanya menyadari bahwa ia telah terjebak dalam frasa itu. Bahwa Rukia jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, dan kau akan berpendapat bahwa yang ia rasakan bukanlah _cinta_ yang itu. Tapi Rukia yakin, bahkan ketika ia belum pernah merasakan rasa itu sebelumnya.

Tapi, hatinya terus berdebar ketika Byakuya melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Hatinya berdetak aneh ketika di ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Byakuya tersenyum dengan tatapan lain untuknya. Ketika orangtuanya bercerai, dan Byakuya yang selalu mendampingi dan menemaninya, Rukia tahu ada yang salah pada mereka. Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Byakuya tersenyum sembari mengecup bibir ranumnya, Rukia tahu ia telah terjerumus dalam salah satu dosa itu.

Kebiasaan lah yang membuat perasaan mereka tumbuh satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu sering bersama, hingga rasanya tak mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka. Mereka terlalu nyaman menyambung relasi berdua saja, hingga ketika sadar, rasa tak wajar itu sudah datang dengan sialnya.

Byakuya merupakan tipe seorang kakak yang amat protektif, sejak kecil Rukia dapat merasakan itu. Meski verbalnya tak begitu terlihat, hanya saja Rukia dapat merasakan segala proteksi yang terlampau itu.

Byakuya pernah punya kekasih, dua kali. Dan yang terakhir, kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan karena merasa kalah dengan adik kekasihnya. Ya, dengan Rukia. Ada banyak hal yang Byakuya dahulukan untuk Rukia dibanding kekasihnya itu. Hingga ketika sang gadis meminta putus, Byakuya bahkan sama sekali tak merasa keberatan.

Di antara kekosongan hati dan kesamaan nasib karena mendengar pertengkaran-pertengkaran orangtua mereka, relasi mereka semakin dekat, berkonvergensi. Hanya saja, melebihi batas yang seharusnya dimiliki kakak dan adik. Mereka hidup dalam kesakitan yang sama, sama-sama merasa _paranoid_ akan sebuah jalinan hubungan dengan orang lain. Takut rasa sakit yang dihadapi orangtua mereka akan menimpa mereka juga. Hingga akhirnya, kesamaan itu membuat mereka yakin, jika mereka bersama-sama, mereka tidak akan merasakan hal meyakitkan itu. Sebab, keduanya memang menghindari itu, bukan?

Rukia tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Toh, tak ada yang akan memedulikannya. Ia tahu, rahasia itu tersimpan rapat-rapat. Membuat mereka tetap berstagnasi pada ketenangan dan rasa aman yang tak wajar itu.

Hingga akhirnya Ichigo datang.

Pria yang dengan lancangnya bersikap seolah-olah ia mencintai Rukia.

Pria yang baru ia temui bahkan belum sampai seminggu ini.

Rukia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Byakuya jika ia mengatakan hal itu padanya. Byakuya memang protektif, memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti kekasih, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan larangan pada Rukia kalau-kalau ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pria atau hal-hal lain semacam itu. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua seperti saling menghormati satu sama lain sehingga sampai sekarang, tak ada yang mengkhianati hubungan tak wajar adik-kakak tersebut.

Tapi, setelah sekian lama tak pernah memikirkannya, Rukia tiba-tiba saja ingin keluar dari lingkaran setan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau mengikuti cerita ini^^ **malas login, Azura Kuchiki, Minnie TpOOh, haruna aoi, stefymayu yeniferangelina, Kyuugo, Ella mabby chan, saradaya.** Btw, maaf hari ini hanya sempat _update_ satu _chapter_ (deskripsi semua pula T.T) karena keterbatasan kuota ;p (ini juga mengandalkan hotspot lol). Tapi, janji, besok _update_ 2 _chapter_!:3 _Mind to RnR again?_ :D

 **LastMelodya**


	9. Chapter 9: Delete

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Delete**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menarik perhatianku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo mengulum senyum. Meski kedatangannya tak disambut dengan baik oleh gadis baru pengisi hatinya tersebut, ia cukup senang mendengar namanya disebut olehnya.

"Aku cuma kebetulan datang ke kantin ini dan kebetulan juga ada kursi kosong di hadapanmu, kok." Katanya kemudian.

Rukia tak menghiraukan, hanya merotasikan netra dan melanjutkan suapan makannya. Ichigo menggeleng singkat dan mulai melirik menu makanan, untuk kemudian memesan makanan pada pelayan di sana. Tak beberapa lama, pesanannya pun sampai.

"Kemarin, setelah pembicaraan proyekku dengan Byakuya, ia memintaku untuk tutup mulut akan apa yang kulihat." Ichigo kembali membuka pembicaraan, matanya menangkap sinar kejut dari violet memukau milik Rukia.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Oh, kau tak akan peduli bahkan kalau aku mengatakan pada kakak tercintamu bahwa adiknya telah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan kurang ajarnya." Balas Ichigo sembari menyuap makanannya. Kalimat itu terdengar lebih ringan dari pada ekspektasinya.

Namun, sepertinya Rukia berhasil tertarik. Gadis itu menghentikan suapan makanannya yang sudah tersisa separuh. Ia letakkan perangkat makannya, kemudian melipat tangan di meja sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, tolong, hapus saja perasaan itu sebelum kau benar-benar serius merasakannya."

"Lho, aku memang serius. Dan aku _sudah_ serius, Rukia."

"Hapus saja, hilangkan saja."

 _Hapus, hapus,_ Ichigo ingin mengujar. Hapus saja, meskipun gadis itu sudah dengan telaknya menembakan racun mematikan pada sudut dasar hati milik Ichigo. Meski ia sudah melangkah cukup dekat padanya, dan mengakui segala sesuatunya pada gadis itu. Hapus saja? Mana bisa.

"Memangnya apa yang kaurencanakan dengan hubunganmu dan kakakmu, Rukia?"

Ichigo bertanya, ikut menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Rukia terdiam.

Sungguh, Ichigo tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang mencampuri urusan orang lain. Juga, ia tak ingin menilak-nilik perasaan orang lain. Hanya saja, ini berbeda. Ini adalah gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Gadis itu bersiap untuk bangkit. Ichigo ikut bangkit untuk menahannya.

"Dengar, Rukia. Aku memberi satu penawaran." Pria itu kembali berbisik pelan, membuat Rukia mau tak mau membalas tatapannya, "aku tak akan menerjunkan diriku dalam hubunganmu dengan Byakuya, asal kau mau berjanji, kau tetap membiarkan aku mendekatimu dan mengejarmu."

Frontal sekali.

"Kau hanya perlu menjalani saja, jangan menghindar. Kita bisa menjadi teman baik, setidaknya, jika kau membiarkanku."

Rukia masih tak merespon, mata gadis itu berkilat. Ichigo melanjutkan.

"Aku akan berusaha menghapus lingkaran tak wajar kalian itu, dengan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _next_?^^


	10. Chapter 10: Feeling

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Feeling**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siapa yang bilang jatuh cinta itu mudah?_

Rasanya begitu sulit sampai-sampai Ichigo lupa apakah ia pernah merasakan adjektif itu sebelumnya. Kepada segala masa lalunya, ia menaut erat. Hubungannya dengan wanita-wanita di masa lalu membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ia selalu memulai sebuah hubungan karena 'telah terbiasa'. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang Ichigo jadikan kekasih karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama _—_ melainkan karena sebuah keseharian kasual yang terlampau statis dijalani.

Ia bilang sulit, karena, ucapannya kemarin memang memiliki risiko. Yang _—_ yah, menurut Ichigo, lumayan menyita perasaan. Ia berjanji tak akan mengganggu hubungan tak wajar Rukia dan Byakuya asal Rukia juga tak memintanya menyingkir dari sisi gadis itu. Sedang, di dalam hatinya, ia selalu ingin menyingkirkan Byakuya dari sisi Rukia ketika mereka terlihat berdua saja. Memang, butuh mata yang sedikit lebih jeli dari biasanya untuk melihat hubungan mereka. Ichigo yakin, selain dirinya, tak ada yang tahu bahwa diam-diam pasangan adik kakak itu saling mencintai.

 _Tak apa_ , pikir Ichigo gamang. Tak apa, jika ia masih terus-terusan melihat itu. Tak apa, jika hatinya akan terus dihujamkan rasa sakit-rasa sakit yang memuakkan setiap hari. Tak apa, karena inilah sebuah proses.

Semakin ia merasa sakit, semakin ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Dan ketika keyakinan itu muncul, Ichigo tak akan ragu lagi untuk mengambil langkah. Dengan segala tameng perasaannya, Ichigo punya banyak sekali alasan agar nantinya, Byakuya mau melepaskan adiknya itu kepadanya.

Asal Ichigo yakin, ia tahu, demi kebaikan mereka semua, Byakuya pasti masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan untuk tak mengurung Rukia dalam dosa manis mereka itu.

Hanya saja, waktunya belum tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih **nchie ainie** (konvergensi itu menyatu/memusat, stagnasi itu keadaan terhenti/tidak bergerak :D) **, Azura Kuchiki, Ella mabby chan** (ngelakuin apa hayoo? ;p) **, Izumi Kagawa, Minnie TpOOh,** dan **stefymayu yeniferangelina** hehe, _review_ kalian adalah sumber semangat saya :') btw, tiga _chapter_ ke depan _words_ -nya bakal superminimalis :3 jadi kalau nggak ada halangan langsung saya _update_ 3 _chapter_ :D _see you and thank you_!

 **LastMelodya**


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Conversation**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Rukia, pernah jatuh cinta pada pria selain Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"Sebelum kepada Byakuya, siapa pria beruntung itu?"

" _You think it's kinda your business_ , huh?"

Suara tawa.

" _Just curious_."

Helaan napas.

"Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu itu cinta atau bukan."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan kau berani memastikan kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan kakakmu itu?"

Kekehan kecil. Embusan angin.

"Rasanya … berbeda, Ichigo."

Gemersik angin mendominasi. Embusannya membawa serta harum kelopak sakura yang khas.

" _How that feel_?"

Hening.

Suara tawa di ujung kursi kantin mendominasi.

" _It feels so good_."

 _And that's how I feel when I see your eyes, Rukia_.

Ichigo berbisik dalam hati

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** sebenarnya, saya punya kesan tersendiri dengan _chapter_ ini. Meskipun minim deskrip dan _full conversations_ , entah kenapa ada yang berkesan aja waktu nulisnya wkwk ;p btw, silakan klik tombol _next and_ … _review_ :p


	12. Chapter 12: Light

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12: Light**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia datang seperti cahaya terang yang menembus sisi kelam dasar hatinya; segala antusiasmenya, optimismenya, senyum lebarnya, tatapan teduhnya.

Ia terlalu terang bagi Rukia, terang yang menyesakkan, namun, akan selalu membantumu keluar dari kegelapan pekat.

Seperti helai rambutnya.

"Kau sering pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini."

Byakuya mengujar pelan, seraya menyesap _chamomile tea_ -nya dengan hikmad. Koran pagi tak lagi menjadi prioritas. Kini, matanya tertuju pada adik satu-satunya yang tengah menyesap susu cokelatnya. Kalau seperti ini, dalam balutan _dress_ rumahan yang sederhana, Rukia terlihat semakin mungil. Seolah tenggelam dalam balutan bajunya tersebut.

Di antara sesapannya, Rukia mendongak, tersenyum kecil pada pria yang dicintainya. "Uhm, ada seseorang yang kutemui selepas jam pulang kantor akhir-akhir ini."

Tak ada untungnya jika ia menutup-nutupi. Toh, selama ini mereka memang saling jujur. Jika bukan pada mereka, pada siapa tautan saling itu terlontar? Tak ada lagi. Hanya mereka berdua.

Sedang di seberangnya, Byakuya tak dapat memikirkan hal-hal lain selain pertanyaan yang dengan cepat melesat di kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

Maka tanya itu pun ia lontarkan.

Rukia tak segera menjawab. Ia habiskan susu cokelat yang mulai mendingin di cangkirnya. Kehangatan menjalari perut. Lidahnya mengecap rasa manis yang familier, kesenangannya. Kemudian, netra itu menaut milik Byakuya, sama redupnya, sama kelamnya. Gadis itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab yakin.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yang akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa membuat harinya lebih terlihat terang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _don't blame me because of this one next chapter_ :'3


	13. Chapter 13: Message

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13: Message**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From: 081234567890**

 **13/07/2015 11:59:14**

 **Hmmm, berhubung besok hari minggu**

 **aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.**

 **Dan, aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Rukia.**

 **Maukah kau berkencan denganku?**

 **Ichigo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _the power of 27 words :3_ terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review chapter_ kemarin _:_ **nchie ainie, Azura Kuchiki, Izumi Kagawa, Minnie TpOOh, stefymayu yeniferangelina** _kiss in the air_ untuk kalian semua :'* :'* terima kasih banyak *sungkem* _mind to review again?_ :3

 **LastMelodya**


	14. Chapter 14: Answer

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14: Answer**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah tergesa, netra memandang awas, raut wajah gugup.

 _Lift_ sudah berada di depan Rukia ketika akhirnya gadis itu mengembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Melepaskannya seolah sedari tadi karbondioksida terikat dalam dirinya, melarang oksigen baru hingga membuat napasnya tersengal dan menipis aneh.

"Sial, aku merasa seperti sedang diburon."

 _Ting._

 _Lift_ terbuka.

"Nah, kau tidak membalas pesanku, Nona Kuchiki."

Netra _amethyst_ sewarna bunga violet milik Rukia melebar. Refleks kejut membuat indera pengecapnya berteriak kecil. Sebelum kakinya kembali menarik diri untuk mundur, sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik sosok pencipta keterkejutannya barusan (sekaligus sosok yang seharian ini ia hindari) hingga akhirnya tubuh Rukia masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan sempurna.

Pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup.

"Ichigo! Aku bisa berteriak dan melambai pada CCTV di dalam _lift_ ini jika kau—"

"Hei, aku selalu suka caramu menyebutkan nama depanku."

"—tidak melepaskanku!"

 _Sret._

Genggaman itu terlepas dengan mudahnya. Wajah Rukia memerah, entah karena terlampau marah, malu, kesal, atau hal-hal komplikasi lainnya.

Setelah dirasa napas Rukia kembali normal, Ichigo kembali menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Dengan iseng, ia tekan tombol dua puluh—lantai teratas gedung ini. Padahal tujuan Rukia jelas ada di lantai sepuluh—ruang keja kakaknya. Dan, omong-omong, mereka masih berada di lantai enam.

"Ichigo—"

"—aku mengirimimu pesan semalam."

Sama sekali tak ada kesan menuntut pada suara Ichigo. Hanya nada lembut dan hangat. Membuat Rukia sangsi apa pria ini tengah menuntut penjelasannya atau memang hanya berbasa-basi?

"A-aku tahu."

"Tapi kau tak membalas, hm?"

Dan, ya. Pria ini memang sedang menuntut penjelasan.

Rukia menghela napas, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah tombol _lift_ —masih lantai sembilan. Kenapa pula tidak ada pekerja lainnya yang naik? Aneh sekali.

"Dengar, Ichigo. Apa hakmu untuk mengajakku berkencan, hah?"

"Semua pria yang sedang jatuh cinta _berhak_ mengajak kencan gadis yang dijatuhi cintanya itu, kan?"

Kenapa gagasannya aneh sekali.

"Ya … memang." Rukia membalas cepat sebelum kembali mengujar. "Dan apa untungnya jika aku menerima ajakanmu?"

Ichigo melirik tombol-tombol di sisi _lift._ Lantai enam belas.

"Hm … kutraktir makan di kedai kaki lima yang sederhana? Kuajak kau keliling Karakura dengan motor alih-alih sedan mengilap? Kubawa kau ke pasar malam di desa-desa terpencil yang sangat berbeda dengan Disneyland? Dan, hal-hal lain semacam itulah."

Rukia sudah melongo, namun Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Bagian mananya yang menguntungkan, Ichigo- _baka_!"

Tawa Ichigo pun meledak. _Lift_ sudah berada di lantai dua puluh, bersiap untuk kembali turun ke lantai tujuan mereka. Dan Ichigo kembali menarik Rukia mendekat.

"Itulah. Keuntungannya, kau akan tahu bahwa hal-hal sederhana semacam itu ternyata lebih mudah membawa kebahagiaan ke dalam hidupmu yang membosankan, Rukia."

Entah terhipnotis atau apa, Rukia hanya terpaku ketika Ichigo melarikan jari-jemarinya di sepanjang wajah hingga rahangnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak memaksa." bisik pria itu cepat.

 _Lift_ akhirnya berdenting, menunjukkan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk keluar ketika Rukia menahan sebelah tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _special thanks to_ **nchie ainie, Minnie TpOOh, Azura Kuchiki, stefymayu yeniferangelina**. Jangan bosen-bosen mampir, ya xD _see you next chapter_!

 **LastMelodya**


	15. Chapter 15: Citrus

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15: Citrus**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore ketika Ichigo melenggang pergi dari ruang kerjanya untuk menunggu Rukia di parkiran sepeda motor dengan potongan jas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Kemeja pria itu tak lagi rapi, beberapa ujungnya memberontak keluar dari ikat pinggang di celana yang melilit seputar pinggang pria itu. Bagian lengannya sudah digulung hingga siku, dan dasinya sudah hilang dari pandangan, menyisakan pangkal dada yang terlihat karena dua kancing teratas kemejanya sudah tak lagi tertaut.

Dan entah sejak kapan, adjektif _hot_ merasuki pikiran Rukia ketika melihat pria itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah siap?"

Rukia tahu, Byakuya memiliki aura yang lebih hebat dari ini. Kakaknya selalu bisa menipiskan udara di sekitar para gadis yang berada di dekatnya dengan keangkuhannya. Dan Rukia tak membantah itu. Namun kini, Ichigo, dengan segala aura yang jauh dari kata mendominasi atau segala keangkuhan yang dimiliki Byakuya, mampu menipiskan sumber udara di sekitar Rukia. Pria itu—menghipnotisnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan senyum hangatnya, penampilan santainya, serta sesuatu dalam matanya yang meyakinkan Rukia bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hanya dengan bersamanya, segalanya tak lagi terasa salah.

"Aku lupa mengingatkanmu, seharusnya kau tak usah pakai rok merepotkan itu." Ichigo bergumam seraya melangkah mendekati motornya—sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam dengan gradasi oranye. Yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Rukia sudah dapat membayangkan hal berbahaya macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika menaiki kuda besi yang terlihat sangar itu.

"Ini, pakai."

Rukia berhenti bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri, dan serta-merta menatap benda yang diberikan Ichigo. Jas milik pria itu.

"Aku tak ingin dipecat Byakuya karena membuat adik tercintanya masuk angin." Tukas pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Rukia mengangkat bahu, merasa pernyataan Ichigo ada benarnya. Ia hanya memakai _blouse_ lengan pendek dan rok pensil pendek. Angin sore mungkin dapat membuatnya menggigil.

Aroma Ichigo segera saja merasuki indera penciuman Rukia ketika gadis itu mengenakan jas yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya tersebut. Harumnya seperti _citrus_ , hangat dan manis. Sekaligus menenangkan. Membuat Rukia tanpa sadar mengingatnya lekat-lekat dalam otak.

Gadis itu kemudian memerhatikan Ichigo yang memakai jaket kulit cokelatnya. Lagi-lagi memunculkan persepsi berbeda dalam diri Rukia. Pria ini … tidak biasa. Ia bukan hanya pria monoton yang pergi-pulang kerja dengan mobil mewahnya. Ichigo terlihat lebih 'liar' dari itu jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Liar dan … _hot_.

 _Astaga, kurasa aku sudah gila_. Rukia mengumpat dalam hati.

Suara deruman mesin motor yang menggelegar mengagetkan sekaligus menyadarkan Rukia di mana posisinya saat ini. Ichigo sudah rapat dengan helm ketika pria itu memberikan satu lagi helm berwarna putih untuknya. Rukia, dengan sedikit pertanyaan yang mengganjal, menerimanya dan segera memakainya.

"Bagus. Jadi, naiklah."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Rukia memerhatikan keseluruhan badan motor besar itu. Pijakannya begitu tinggi, ditambah dengan alas duduknya yang menjulang di bagian belakang. Ya ampun, posisinya akan sangat mencondong dan merapat ke arah Ichigo nantinya. Lagipula, apa kabar dengan roknya?

"Ada masalah?" Ichigo bertanya di balik helmnya. Suara deruman motor sedikit mengaburkan suaranya.

Rukia menggeleng singkat, "kupikir ini terlalu ekstrim."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari pria di dekatnya. Tanpa Rukia sadari, tangan Ichigo terulur untuk menarik pinggangnya mendekat ke badan motor. "Naiklah, berpeganglah padaku jika kau ragu."

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Rukia sudah berada di belakang Ichigo dengan wajah tak nyaman. Roknya! Astaga! Roknya terangkat hingga ke pangkal paha!

"Dengar, berpeganglah padaku erat-erat, Rukia. Ini akan sedikit mengejutkanmu."

Dalam satu tarikan, Ichigo melepaskan gasnya dengan kencang, membuat tubuh Rukia membentur punggung bidang pria itu. Refleks, kedua tangan gadis itu melingkari pinggang Ichigo, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam di punggung pria itu ketika menyadari angin mulai menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Adrenalinnya terpacu.

Tapi, anehnya, sensasi ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

 _Citrus_ yang hangat dan manis.

Benar-benar menyenangkan hingga ia lupa bibirnya kini tengah membentuk senyum lebar alih-alih kurva lengkung ke bawah tanda kekesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih **nchie aninie** (iya, Ichi udah mulai mengeluarkan taringnya hehe. Makasih ya!) **, ella mabby chan** (hihi iya ada kesalahan nama, tapi udah aku edit^^ terima kasih udah nyadarin ya :3) **, Azura Kuchiki** (iya, soalnya words-nya lebih dari 500 nih, Mou-chan hehe. Mampir lagi yaa^^) **, Minnie TpOOh** (Itu si Ichi iseng biar mereka lama di lift, Kak Rumie. Jadi sengaja mencet sampai ke lantai 20—lantai paling atas. Ini udah diapdet ya, kak :3) **, stefymayu yeniferangelina** (kyaaaaaa aku juga senyum2 baca review Kak Stef wkwk. Ini udah kulanjut ya kakak cantik :*) **, Izumi Kagawa** (hehe, iya cuma berisi message Ichi doang ;p ini udah dilanjut ya^^).

 _Chapter_ kemarin dan yang ini lebih dari 500 _words_ , jadinya saya _publish_ satu _chapter_ hehehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, ya. _Mind to give some review again?_ ^^

 **LastMelodya**


	16. Chapter 16: Thank You

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16: Thank You**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari itu, ada banyak pertanyaan yang menyambangi sudut pikiran Rukia. Di antara angin malam musim semi yang mendingin, pasar malam dadakan yang diadakan tepat di bawah pohon sakura, setangkup takoyaki pasar yang bahkan terasa terlalu asin di pengecapnya, genggaman Ichigo yang menghangatkan telapak tangannya, juga detakkan cepat yang terasa di dalam rongga dadanya.

Suara tawa terdengar mendominasi sekelilingnya. Lampu-lampu kecil masih berkerlipan, seolah menantang para kunang-kunang yang ingin merajai malam. Aroma harum manis dan takoyaki berlomba-lomba memasuki indera penciuman orang-orang di sana. Teriakan keras, umpatan canda, pedagang yang saling menawarkan.

Kesederhanaan kecil itu, tanpa sadar, telah membawa kemewahan tersendiri bagi Rukia.

Di sekelilingnya, orang-orang memakai setelan daster dan mantel murah untuk menghalau dingin. Sandalnya jepit dan terlihat kotor juga sedikit sobek di sana-sini. Rambut mereka kusut, tubuh mereka dekil. Tetapi tawa mereka sungguh lebar. Seolah mereka adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Ichigo terdengar di antara resonansi di sekitarnya. Setangkai harum manis terulur tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Berwarna merah muda pudar. Rukia menerimanya, membuka segel plastiknya dan memakannya dalam diam. Terasa sedikit terlalu manis, juga pahit. Mungkin mereka memakai gula biang atau semacamnya. Tentu saja, ini sangat murah. Tapi rasanya tetap menyenangkan.

" _Nii-sama_ bisa membunuhmu, kau tahu."

Ucapan itu terlontar bersama senyum tulus yang Rukia umbar. Belah pipinya, entah mengapa, terlihat merona merah. Ichigo menyadarinya.

"Makanya, jangan bilang—" Ichigo melangkah maju, merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis pemilik mata violet itu. Mereka berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura, yang merah mudanya tetap bersinar bahkan di antara kelamnya malam.

Ichigo menaut mata Rukia. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Senyumnya merekah di balik kesan angkuh yang mengelilinya. Gadis itu memikat. Di antara sarkasme kental juga ungkapan-ungkapan kasar bibirnya. Gadis itu mematikan. Di antara pohon sakura juga langit malam beserta isinya.

Rukia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada wajahnya, jemari Ichigo berada di sana. Menularkan segala perasaan yang dimiliki pria bermata madu itu. Pria itu tersenyum, senyum yang membuat kedua lutut Rukia terasa melemah, jika ia tak mengepalkan tangan sekadar mencari kekuatan di sana.

Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat—secepat bayangannya sendiri, tubuh Ichigo semakin mendekat, hingga Rukia tak dapat lagi melihat binaran di kedua mata cokelatnya itu.

Dan, sentuhan hangat di kening Rukia dapatkan setelahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk senyummu hari ini, Rukia."

Katanya, di antara keheningan itu.

Dan ketika Rukia sadar Ichigo tengah mencium keningnya, ia hanya memejamkan mata seraya membalas pelan.

"Sama-sama."

 _Dan terima kasih untuk semua kesederhanaan yang manis ini, Ichigo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _thanks for reading_ :) _chap 17 already updated too._


	17. Chapter 17: Differentiation

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17: Differentiation**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, dan ketika Byakuya melirik jam yang terdapat di sudut dinding ruang tamu, jarumnya hampir menunjuk pukul sepuluh.

Tapi Rukia belum pulang.

Byakuya tak tahu apa yang salah, tapi, hari ini, Rukia tak datang sejak pagi ke kantor. Gadis itu datang sore sekali, tepat setengah jam sebelum jam kantor selesai. Dan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima, lagi-lagi gadis itu segera melesat pergi dari ruangannya. Bahkan mereka tak sempat bicara satu sama lain. Rukia hanya datang ke ruangannya untuk merenung dan menatap sesuatu di ponselnya.

Byakuya mengingat-ingat hari sebelumnya, ketika adik kesayangannya itu mulai terasa meretas jarak. Ketika Rukia tak lagi menatap matanya dengan dalam. Dan ketika ia mulai memalingkan wajah ketika wajah Byakuya menotisnya.

Hubungan mereka memang tak wajar, tapi Rukia selalu menganggap sama seperti hubungan umum lainnya. Jangan pernah tanya tentang perasaan Rukia padanya, karena tak sedikit pun pria itu merasa ragu pada adiknya. Ia tahu, Rukia mencintainya. Sebagaimana ia juga sangat mencintai adiknya itu.

Tapi, entah untuk saat ini.

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh ketika Byakuya mendengar deruman motor yang berhenti di depan pagar utamanya. Pria itu melangkah pelan, mendekati jendela besar yang terdapat di ruang utama. Diam-diam menyibak tirainya yang berwarna putih tulang.

Dan di situlah ia melihatnya.

Rukia, seperti bukan dirinya, turun dari motor yang terlampau sangar dengan masih mengenakan setelan yang ia pakai ke kantor sore tadi. Namun, kini, ditambah dengan sebuah jas besar yang melingkupi tubuh atasnya. Sedang tersenyum.

Ketika ia menaikkan pandangan pada pengemudi motor itu, tangannya mengepal.

Byakuya mengenalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih banyaaak **malas login, Ella mabby chan, nchie ainie, Minnie TpOOh, Azura Kuchiki, stefymayu yeniferangelina, darries, kim minki**. _Really, speechless_ pada bilang Ichigo _hot_ di chap 15 kemarin xD padahal dia baru buka jas dan tiga kancing kemeja, lho. Gimana kalau buka—di-piiip karena lagi puasa wkwkw.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yaaa, review-review di chap 15 kemarin sudah bikin saya senyum-senyuuum. Jadi kepengin bikin yang seksi-seksi *lho* _well, see you next chapter_ ^^

 **LastMelodya**


	18. Chapter 18: Decision

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18: Decision**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima._ "

Rukia berbisik seraya membuka pintu dengan gerakan pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. _Heels_ -nya telah berpindah tempat ke tangan kanannya. Ia tenteng demi meredam segala suara ketukan di ruangan sunyi yang remang ini.

Ketika langkahnya sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia menghela napas. Mungkin kakaknya sedang sibuk di kamar atau di ruang kerja. Rukia tak tahu akan beralasan apa jika bertemu dengan Byakuya dalam keadaan saat ini. Ia belum menyiapkan sanggahan atau bahkan karangan cerita yang sekiranya tak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi kakaknya itu.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu, perasaan lega sekali lagi menyambangi rongga dadanya. Aroma lili yang familier, khas dirinya, semua itu membuatnya tenang seketika. Sembari masuk, tangan Rukia meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Ia ingin berendam. Aroma terapi mungkin akan menjadi obat yang mujarab untuk—

" _Okaeri_ , Rukia."

—astaga.

Rukia mematung. Suara itu … mengapa _Nii-sama_ ada di kamarnya? Kenapa…?

"Tak biasanya pulang selarut ini."

Rukia perlahan menoleh. Menatap mata hitam kelabu kakaknya dengan tatapan ragu. " _Tadaima, Nii-sama,_ aku…"

Byakuya bangkit dari tepi ranjang Rukia. Pria itu perlahan melangkah mendekat, tak sedetik pun tatapannya terlepas dari netra violet gadis itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, aura Byakuya selalu mampu mengintimidasinya. Tatapan mata yang berbeda warna dengan milik Rukia itu mampu menatap lebih tajam dari apapun juga. Jika dirinya adalah lilin, mungkin Rukia sudah meleleh karena tatapan tersebut.

Tepat ketika jarak mereka terpisah satu langkah, Byakuya berhenti. "Dengar, Rukia, aku tak pernah membuat batasan jam malam untukmu. Aku juga tak pernah membatasi dengan siapa saja kau harus pergi." Byakuya mengulurkan tangan, melepas jas hitam yang mengurung tubuh mungil adiknya. "Tapi—terlepas dari hal yang mungkin sedang kita jalani, aku tetap kakakmu. Dan aku khawatir jika tak mendengar kabar apa pun tentangmu selarut ini.

Rukia mendongak, berusaha untuk balas menatap mata Byakuya dengan keyakinan penuh. "Maaf tidak mengabarkanmu, _Nii-sama_. Tapi, lain kali, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi ketika akhirnya Byakuya memutuskan untuk mundur dan melangkah pergi dari kamar Rukia. Namun, ketika langkahnya sampai tepat di pintu kamar itu, Byakuya kembali mengujar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ya?"

Secepat kilat, Rukia menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat panik ketika melihat sebuah senyum sedih di wajah kakaknya itu.

" _Nii-sama_ , aku … aku mohon jangan melakukan apa pun pada Ichigo. Maksudku … ia tak melakukan apa pun padaku. Sungguh. A-aku … aku senang. Ia membuatku senang … _Nii-sama_." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Rukia dengan bisikan kecil. Ia takut. Ia takut Byakuya akan membuat perhitungan pada Ichigo. Rukia tahu, Byakuya selalu membuat perhitungan pada orang yang kiranya mengganggu orang-orang yang ia sayang. Terlebih pada dirinya, Byakuya begitu protektif.

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Byakuya pelan. Senyum sedih belum hilang dari raut wajahnya.

Rukia hanya mampu menunduk menutupi kegelisahannya. Mungkin, mungkin Byakuya malah merasa terkhianati karenanya. Mereka yang selama ini mengklaim diri masing-masing sebagai pemilik, kini, Rukia malah merasa ingin keluar dari ikatan ini.

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hati Rukia memutuskan ingin meluruskan kembali hubungan tak wajar antara dirinya dan Byakuya.

Tapi, Byakuya tak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kecuali sebaris klausa yang tertandas bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup pelan.

" _Oyasumi_ , Rukia. _Daisuki da_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** sebenarnya kepengin _publish_ besok pagi, tapi, berhubung masih sempat buka laptop, _here's_ … terima kasih ya **nchie ainie, Minnie TpOOh, Ella mabby chan, Azura Kuchiki, stefymayu yeniferangelina, saradaya** hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini dan meninggalkan jejak^^ _See you next chapter_!

 **LastMelodya**


	19. Chapter 19: Unthinkable

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19: Unthinkable**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kalau mereka berpisah, bagaimana dengan kita?"_

 _"Kita akan pindah, dan sampai aku bisa mengurus perusahaan Otou-sama dengan benar, aku akan membeli rumah."_

 _"Nii-sama tahu Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tak akan setuju, bukan?"_

 _"Kita sudah memberikan kebebasan untuk mereka berpisah, sekarang saatnya mereka memberikan kebebasan untuk kita, Rukia."_

 _"Nii-sama…"_

 _"Ssst, sudahlah. Selama bersamaku, kau akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Terima kasih, Nii-sama … terima kasih."_

 _"Tak apa … aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

Udara semakin terasa mendingin di pertengahan musim semi. Meski begitu, pohon sakura semakin mekar, _hanami_ di mana-mana, membawa aroma tersendiri bagi masyarakat Jepang yang menyukai musim paling berwarna ini.

Seperti Rukia.

"Orangtuaku bercerai ketika musim semi." Rukia tersenyum sedih ketika mengucapkannya. Tangannya terulur ke atas, seolah-olah ingin menangkup seluruh kelopak sakura yang gugur di atas mereka dengan telapak tangan mungilnya. Ichigo terduduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya dalam seakan tak berniat melepas pandangan barang sejenak. Bahkan untuk melirik bunga-bunga sakura yang cantik. Baginya, Rukia lebih cantik dari apa pun.

"Padahal aku selalu suka musim semi. Indah. Berwarna-warni. Menenangkan." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Kau tahu? Musim semi dan kau memang kombinasi yang sangat pas, Rukia." Ichigo kemudian menandas, kini memalingkan wajah untuk sekadar menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua belah pipinya. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia benar-benar seperti remaja ingusan yang baru pertama kali mengalami jatuh cinta. Sial.

"Kenapa?"

Dan Ichigo tak pernah mengharapkan jawaban defensif itu. Atau bahkan retoris? Karena mungkin, semua orang pun tahu musim semi yang dikombinasikan dengan Rukia akan menghasilkan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Atau setidaknya, begitulah orang-orang yang tengah mabuk asmara mengutarakannya.

"Karena memanjakan mataku, oh, tentu saja." Pria itu menjawab dengan seringainya. Menggoda.

Rukia tertawa. Memukul pelan bahu Ichigo yang lebar—juga hangat, ia yakin itu. Wajahnya ikut menghangat. Peduli setan jika rupa pipinya sudah merona merah. Ia tak peduli.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo selalu senang mendengar Rukia menyebut namanya. Ada gelenyar hangat yang memenuhi rongga perutnya. _Cataplexy_. Suara gadis itu seolah berubah menjadi lebih merdu ketika khusus mengucapkan namanya.

"Hm?"

"Semalam _Nii-sama_ memergokiku pulang denganmu."

"Oh ya? Apa katanya?"

"Tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bilang … _daisuki da_."

Senyum Ichigo perlahan menguap. Pria itu melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tengah menatap jauh direksi di depan sana, keluarga-keluarga penuh sukacita yang juga sedang ber- _hanami_. Matanya terlihat sedih, atau menyesal—Ichigo terlalu takut untuk menentukannya.

Ia belum pernah memikirkan seberapa jauh dan serius perasaan Byakuya terhadap Rukia, atau perasaan Rukia terhadap Byakuya, atau bahkan perasaan keduanya terhadap satu sama lain. Ia hanya tahu jika ada relasi tak wajar antar kedua saudara tersebut. Melupakan bahwa ia sebenarnya tengah berada dalam situasi yang sulit dalam mencintai.

Tidak naïf, Ichigo tahu akhir-akhir ini Rukia mulai membuka diri padanya. Gadis itu lebih banyak tersenyum, bahkan tak lagi menolak dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang ia berikan. Tapi, ia lupa akan perasaan Rukia terhadap Byakuya. Apa perasaan itu masih tetap ada sementara gadis itu sudah mulai menunjukkan respon positif akan segala tindakannya? Atau sudah berkurang? Atau bahkan sudah hilang sama sekali?

Begitupun terhadap Byakuya. Semenjak skandal ciuman antara Byakuya dan Rukia yang Ichigo lihat, bahkan ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Byakuya lagi.

Bagaimana ia mau terus maju jika nyatanya ada banyak sekali batu kerikil dan rintangan yang belum dibereskan?

Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia, jika pada kenyataannya, Byakuya masih membayang-bayangi sosok Rukia.

Maka, satu-satunya cara adalah—

"Rukia,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Byakuya. Boleh?"

—membereskan segala relasi taksa antara Byakuya dan Rukia terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih **darries** (byakun di sini baik kok huehehe xD) **, Minnie TpOOh** (iya kak rumie, words-nya di atas 500 jadinya aku apdet 1 chap hihi) **, Guest** (astagah kamu kenapa sampe melet._.) **, nchie ainie** (hehe enggak kok, byakun baik :') **, Azura Kuchiki** (sudah diapdet ya mou-chan^^) **, stefymayu yeniferangelina** (aaah senang dengernya :'D makasih banyak udah mau nyempetin mampir setiap hari ya, kak stef, Lovelovelove pokoknya :*) **, VQCristhya** (lebih baik terlambat daripada nggak sama sekali ;p makasih banyak ya mau nyempetin baca^^) **, aitara fuyuharu** (halooo kali ini ketemu di fbi^^ asiiik otp kita sama hehe. Makasih udah nyempetin mampir yaa, aitara-san :D)

Percakapan yang di- _italic_ di atas itu _flashback-_ nya ByaRuki ketika orangtua mereka memutuskan bercerai. _Besok_ ByaIchi bakal ketemuan :3 _See you next chapter,_ ya!

 **LastMelodya**


	20. Chapter 20: Rival

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20: Rival**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada dua cara bagaimana seseorang dapat jatuh cinta; karena terbiasa atau karena pandangan pertama.

Untuk beberapa orang, mereka lebih memilih cinta karena terbiasa. Katanya, justru cinta seperti itulah yang nantinya akan memenangkan permainan dalam dunia percintaan. Karena hal itu akan lebih kuat dibanding dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan seperti itulah hubungan Byakuya dan Rukia terbentuk; cinta karena terbiasa. Mereka terbiasa bersama, menerima rasa sakit bersama-sama, mengambil keputusan bersama-sama, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama-sama, dan kebersamaan itu yang membuat mereka terbiasa. Yang pada akhirnya, menimbulkan benih-benih cinta di antara keduanya.

Ichigo tak ingin menjadi orang yang menutup diri, yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta pada saudara kandung adalah mustahil. Bahwa hal-hal serupa _incest_ dan semacamnya hanyalah perwujudan nafsu manusia yang tak ada puasnya. Atau rasa saling kompleks yang terlalu protektif pada satu sama lain, yang akhirnya mereka salah artikan sebagai rasa cinta yang romantik.

Tapi, Byakuya dan Rukia benar-benar saling jatuh cinta. Mereka menyimpan rasa itu dalam diri masing-masing, dan hanya akan terbuka jika mereka tengah saling mengisi. Tak akan ada yang tahu, karena perasaan itu begitu rapat. Dan itu _memang_ cinta. Sebagaimana keduanya saling memandang tanpa rasa kasih yang platonik. Melainkan saling memandang sebagai entitas laki-laki dan juga perempuan dewasa normal. Yang sewajarnya saling jatuh cinta.

Kesamaan rasa sakit adalah faktornya.

Mereka saling menanggung beban yang sama, yang akhirnya membuat mereka merasa satu penderitaan. Dan akhirnya memahami perasaan masing-masing, saking pahamnya, hingga mereka tak sadar sudah menaruh rasa terlalu jauh di luar batas kakak-adik.

Begitulah yang Byakuya katakan ketika Ichigo menemuinya.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menyadari perasaan itu?" Ichigo menandas, menatap Byakuya yang kini menautkan atensi ke arah balkon _roof top_. Pemuda pemegang kendali perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini itu ternyata tak sedingin yang ia kira. Yeah, dingin memang. Hanya saja, Ichigo tak mengira bahwa Byakuya akan setuju ketika ia mengajaknya bicara.

Terdengar helaan napas berat yang dihela Byakuya. Pria itu tak segera menjawab, membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak ingat pastinya, yang jelas, kami sama-sama menyadari beberapa bulan sebelum orangtuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Ichigo. "Apa aku benar-benar harus menceritakan hal ini, heh? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, "aku mendatangimu sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada Kuchiki Rukia, adik yang kaucintai. Bukan sebagai Ichigo yang mendatangi Kuchiki Byakuya- _sama_ untuk membahas masalah proyek bisnis mereka. Jadi, anggap saja aku sedang menantangmu bercerita tentang proses kalian jatuh cinta."

" _Urusai_ ," Byakuya mendengus pelan. Namun, mulutnya tetap melanjutkan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kami jatuh cinta dengan proses yang berbeda denganmu yang sekadar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan, dengar baik-baik Kurosaki _,_ aku tak pernah berencana untuk mengenyahkan perasaan itu."

Saat cinta itu hadir dengan segudang proses bertajuk 'terbiasa', percayalah, akan sulit untuk menghentikannya kecuali dengan cara yang sama ketika cinta itu hadir; terbiasa.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti," Ichigo membalas yakin. Mata _hazel_ -nya menatap mata hitam kelabu Byakuya dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku pada adikmu. Dan…"

Byakuya mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"…tak masalah jika kau tak ingin menghilangkan perasaanmu. Tapi, jika nantinya perasaan Rukia padamu hilang karena kehadiranku, aku memintamu untuk bersikap _sportif._ Biarkan ia memilihku jika memang itu adalah hal yang ingin Rukia lakukan."

Byakuya tak pernah merasa terintimidasi, namun, kali ini, seseorang telah berani mengintimidasi perasaannya sejauh ini dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang meledak-ledak.

"Baik. Aku akan selalu menerima apa pun keputusan Rukia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya segera melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang diam-diam menggeleng tidak percaya.

 _Gila. Kali ini, ia benar-benar memiliki saingan cinta yang tidak biasa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** halooo chap 20 _has been updated_. Terima kasih banyak **Azura Kuchiki, stefymayu yeniferangelina, saradaya, nchie ainie, Minnie TpOOh**. Berhubung (besok) mau lebaran, saya mau ucapin _minal aidin wal faidzin,_ yaaa, teman-teman. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Btw, untuk _chapter_ 21-30, akan kembali saya _update_ beberapa hari/minggu setelah lebaran ya hehehe. Soalnya habis lebaran adalah jadwal saya mudik! Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai chap ini, _see you next chapter_!^^

 **LastMelodya**


	21. Chapter 21: Change

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21: Change**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Belum seratus hari aku mengenalmu, belum pula kita saling terbiasa dalam sebuah ikatan statis yang kasual. Namun, senyummu memaksaku menerima kehadiranmu tanpa ragu, menghalau ranjau yang sudah sejak lama aku pasang ketika kedatangan orang baru. Lakumu mematikan segala asing yang hinggap begitu sedikit, membuang segenap angkuh yang selama ini hinggap hingga segala tulang-belulangku. Entah bagaimana caranya, kau membuatku terbuka, pada segala kata dan rupa yang seringnya kau hadirkan._

 _Di hari pertama kau bilang cinta. Dan saat itu pula aku merasa kau berbeda. Hari-hari berikutnya kau terus berusaha, seakan kepongahanku hanyalah kerikil kecil yang tak seberapa._

 _Dirimu mengacaukan logikaku. Juga mendiferensiasikan rasa pada Nii-sama yang telah lama kugenggam erat. Begitu erat hingga rasanya tak ingin kulepas. Menyubtitusi kestatisan yang telah lama kami rasa. Meluruskan segala hati yang nyataannya tak wajar. Karenamu, segala perilakumu, juga senyum-senyummu._

 _Kau, Ichigo. Kau berani mengubah sudut pandangku. Pada segala cinta yang tak ingin kuubah rasanya. Kau berani menembus segala zona nyamanku dengan Nii-sama yang kami tutupi sewajar mungkin. Kau, kau memberi cahaya baru, rasa baru, warna baru, dan hari-hari baru. Dan kau, memberikan kesederhanaan baru pada cinta dalam bentuk kesederhanaan yang indah._

 _Ichigo, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan padamu, juga pada Nii-sama, bahwa hati ini telah berubah? Bahwa rasa ini tak lagi berlabuh di tempat yang lama. Melainkan telah menaut pada satu hati yang baru._

 _Dan, Nii-sama, aku minta maaf._

 _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku._

 _Mungkin, pada akhirnya aku bisa belajar menjadi seorang adik yang baik bagimu._

 _Maafkan aku, dan … terima kasih._

.

.

Rukia menarik netra dari gumpalan kumulonimbus di atas sana, sekaligus menarik diri dari monolog tak terarah yang barusan saja melekat di kepalanya. Matanya melirik pintu _roof top_. Menunggu-nunggu dua orang yang kini menjadi entitas berarti baginya keluar dari tempat itu. Entahlah, dirinya tak ingin menerka-nerka.

Butuh beberapa detik ia berhasil keluar dari kemelut pikirannya. Hela napas ia embuskan dalam-dalam. Dan saat itulah, ia melihat Byakuya keluar dari pintu itu dengan langkah lebar yang tergesa—seperti penuh dengan beban.

Belum sempat ia memanggil, Byakuya sudah lebih dulu menangkap pandangannya. Pria itu hanya menatap datar—tatapan khas Byakuya. Langkahnya mendekat, membuat Rukia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi selama mereka (Byakuya dan Ichigo) berbicara di sana. Ketika sampai di hadapan Rukia, Byakuya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Rukia. Membelainya lembut di sana.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap adikku, kan?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, segalanya terasa melegakan bagi Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** lanjuuut ke chap 22 :3 :3


	22. Chapter 22: Mugen

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22: Mugen**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Perlukah kukatakan padamu, kau membawa efek kejut di setiap detik hari-hari statisku?_

"Aku bisa merasakan, Byakuya benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ichigo menutur pelan, tangannya terulur untuk memberikan sebuah helm pada Rukia. Gadis itu hanya menatap Ichigo dengan kerutan samar yang muncul di dahinya.

"Kedengarannya seperti kau sedang mengaku kalah? Kurang percaya diri, eh?" balas gadis itu sembari merotasikan kedua mata besarnya.

Ichigo mendengus, merapikan jaketnya sekaligus memakai helm miliknya, "dalam mimpimu, Rukia."

Tawa renyah terdengar kemudian dari mulut Rukia, membuat Ichigo mau tak mau ikut tertawa. Sudah pernahkah ia bilang? Tawa gadis itu menular.

Mesin motor telah terdengar menderung, kali ini, tanpa Ichigo minta, Rukia segara naik dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Diam-diam, pria itu tersenyum.

"Seberapa persen kau yakin cintamu lebih besar dari milik _Nii-sama_ , Ichigo?" Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Ichigo menjalankan motor. Angin menerpa wajahnya, beberapa helai rambutnya yang mendesak keluar dari helm melambai-lambai seolah menari.

Sayup-sayup, gadis itu mendengar Ichigo menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Mugen."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 ***** _ **Mugen: infinite**_

 **a/n:** halooo, _finally I'm back_ hehehe. Dua minggu, ya? Langsung apdet dua chap nih :3 Semoga masih ada yang menunggu :'3 btw, karena masih dalam suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin ya :* karena kalian nggak bisa bagi-bagi angpao ke saya, gimana kalau bagi-bagi review aja? /dirajam/

Terima kasih _fellow chap_ 20's _reviewers_ **nchie ainie, Azura Kuchiki, saradaya, Minnie TpOOh, stefy mayu, Izumi Kagawa, aitara fuyuharu1,** dan **kiutemy.**

Yosh, _see you next chapter_!

 **LastMelodya**


	23. Chapter 23: Boy's Talk

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23: Boy's Talk**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tentu saja.

Tapi, tak sedalam ini.

Cinta yang lalu tak semenyenangkan ini. Yang ini serasa mencandu, mendamba, tak kan pernah cukup. Yang ini penuh dengan kelokan tajam, naik-turun, dan mendebarkan. Segalanya tak terasa biasa, segalanya lebih berwarna.

"Hei, kulihat kau begitu sering bersama adik Kuchiki- _san_ akhir-akhir ini." Renji mengujar di antara suapan makan siangnya.

Ichigo mendongak, sekilas membalas pandangan Renji yang penuh dengan tatapan penasaran. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak meluangkan waktu istirahat makan siang bersama temannya itu. Sekalinya kembali bersama seperti ini, yang ia tujukkan adalah pandangan menjemukan seperti itu.

"Hu-um." Begitulah Ichigo menjawab tak acuh.

Renji mendelik, "heh, apa-apaan itu? Kau hutang banyak cerita padaku, Ichigo."

"Memangnya kau siapa, eh?"

Kekehan terdengar mendominasi kemudian, sesaat sebelum Renji kembali berbicara. Kali ini lebih tulus dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Kau berhasil mengajaknya kencan, ya? Setelah taruhan minum itu?"

Untuk sesaat Ichigo hanya bergeming. Menghabiskan sisa-sisa terakhir suapan dan menyesap minumannya. Setelah dirasa semuanya telah tersikat bersih, barulah ia kembali menatap Renji. "Tidak juga. Aku, kan, kalah."

Renji terlihat semakin kesal mendegar jawaban singkat nan tak acuh yang sedari tadi diberikan oleh Ichigo. "Lalu? Kenapa kalian bisa sedekat itu, hah?"

Ichigo akhirnya tersenyum geli. Terlihat sekali temannya ini tengah berada pada tahap penasaran setengah mati. Biar saja, Renji sekali-sekali harus diberi pelajaran.

Maka ia menjawab.

"Ceritanya panjaaang sekali. Tapi, nanti, kalau pada akhirnya kami benar-benar sudah resmi, akan kuceritakan padamu selengkap-lengkapnya."

Hari itu, Renji mendiamkan Ichigo sepanjang sore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** untuk yang nggak begitu suka puisi dan segala hal tentang melankolis menye-menye, mungkin chap selanjutnya akan sedikit menyebalkan xD _ready to click next chapter_? ;p


	24. Chapter 24: Night

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24: Night**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam itu tak seperti malam-malam yang lalu,**

 **karena subjek bersubtitusi menjadi kamu**

 **Yang membuatnya tersenyum penuh,**

 **dan menghapus segala jenuh**.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam itu langit semendung abu,_

 _angin berembus menghantar syahdu_

 _Tapi, sudut hatinya menghangat selalu_

 _meski dingin menyentuh-nyentuh kalbu_.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu,

hujan turun bersama sendu

Membwa segenap pilu,

yang meronta tak kenal ragu

Tapi, dirinya tahu,

Setelah ini, badai pasti berlalu.

…

 **Bold is Rukia's**

 _Italic is Ichigo's_

Underline is Byakuya's

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** seperti keterangannya, baris pertama itu tentang perasaan Rukia, baris kedua Ichigo, dan baris ketiga Byakuya. Semoga format bold, italic, underline-nya terbaca, ya!

Terima kasih **nchie ainie** (Satu kata ribuan arti xD ini sudah apdet yaaa) **, stefymayu yeniferangelina** (Hehe aku juga selalu suka nulis scene IchiRuki naik motor di sini. Makasih ya kak stef :*) **, Azura Kuchiki** (heyho, Mou-chan, tenang aja, kalau Ruki gak mau aku udah siap nampung Nii-sama ;p) **, Ella Mabby-Chan** (eh, chap Ichi-Byakuya ketemuan kan ada di chap 20, lho. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa :D) **, saradaya** (hihi Ichi mah gitu orangya :3 sama-sama ya, review-mu selalu bikin aku senyum kok :* iya, tersisa 6 chapter lagi nih) **, kiutemy** (mugen jadi kata ajaib ternyata, ya ;'3 ini sudah diapdet yaa) **, Minnie TpOOh** (ini lebih pendek, Kak Rumie :' tapi yang penting bisa apdet kilat /plak/) **, Fleur Choi** (mugen = infinite :") *jawab dengan polos*) **, Izumi Kagawa** (Soalnya Byakun tahu kalau dia nggak dapet Ruki bakal banyak yang nampung dia */heh/).

Terima kasih banyak ya yang sudah mengikuti Fruhling sampai sini :D terutama yang setia mereviu, I feel so honored :'D _see you next chapter!_

 **LastMelodya**


	25. Chapter 25: Osculation

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25: Osculation**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini apartemenku."

"Apa boleh?"

Ichigo terkekeh kecil, tangannya dengan refleks terulur untuk mengacak lembut helaian rambut hitam Rukia dengan gemas. "Tentu saja, Rukia- _sama._ Memang siapa yang mau melarang masuk?"

Sekilas rona merah muncul di kedua belah pipi Rukia, lagi-lagi membuat Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu manis sekali, dan tak pernah sadar telah sukses membuat hati Ichigo berjungkat-jungkit menyenangkan. Apa dirinya juga begitu? Apa ia membuat hati Rukia berdebar-debar juga?

Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa seorang gadis ke sini. Entah kenapa, ia hanya ingin Rukia mengenalnya lebih jauh, lebih intim. Ketika ia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, maka tugasnya kali ini adalah meyakinkan perasaan Rukia. Dan ia akan melakukannya dengan totalitas penuh agar membuat gadis itu benar-benar membalas perasaannya.

"Mau minum apa?"

Rukia mendengar Ichigo mengujar, tapi ia tak segera menjawab. Netra violetnya tengah terpaku pada ruang apartemen Ichigo yang minimalis dan rapi. Warna hitam dan putih mendominasi, menguarkan aura maskulinitas tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Belum lagi aroma _citrus_ yang menyambangi indera penciuman gadis itu. Harum Ichigo. Ah, betapa nyamannya jika ia bisa terus-menerus berada di sini dengan aroma Ichigo menemaninya sepanjang waktu.

"Hei, Rukia?" sebuah lambaian telapak tangan yang besar mengagetkan Rukia dari segala kemelut pikirannya. Gadis itu mengalami disorientasi pikiran sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyadari seringaian Ichigo di depannya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"A-apa saja," jawabnya cepat.

Pria di depannya itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali melangkah memasuki bagian dalam apartemennya. "Tunggu di sini, ya. Aku buatkan minum dulu."

Rukia mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati sofa beludru hitam yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia duduk di sana, mengempaskan diri pada bangku empuk nan nyaman tersebut. Matanya kembali menginvasi sekelilingnya, saat tiba-tiba ia menemukan kumpulan bingkai-bingkai foto yang tersusun rapi di meja kecil di samping sofa yang ia duduki.

Gadis itu beringsut mendekat ke arah meja, meneliti satu-persatu foto-foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Rukia tersenyum melihat berbagai ekspresi Ichigo di sana. Ada salah satu foto yang membuatnya terkikik, yaitu foto berobjekan Ichigo dalam seragam _elementary school_ sedang menangis dengan gigi ompong.

"Senang dengan apa yang kaulihat?"

Suara itu lagi-lagi menyita kegiatannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan secangkir teh hangat. Harumnya manis sekali.

"Kau lucu sekali dulu." Kekeh sang gadis pelan.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah tidak?"

Tanya itu membuat Rukia gemas dan serta-merta meninju pelan bahu Ichigo. Namun, sepertinya Ichigo menikmati sentuhan itu, karena ketika Rukia berniat kembali menarik tangannya, pria itu tetap menahannya di sana. Mengelusnya pelan dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang membekukan Rukia.

Waktu seketika berhenti, harum _citrus_ dan teh yang menyatu membuat pikiran Rukia semakin melebur entah ke mana. Pun sentuhan Ichigo di tangannya yang menghangat. Segalanya terasa nyaman. Begitu nyaman sampai-sampai Rukia merasa ingin merasakan sesuatu yang kiranya lebih dari ini.

Tak mampu menahan segala rontaan dalam rongga dadanya, Rukia mencondongkan tubuh, mendekat pada Ichigo hingga ia bisa merasakan hangat napas pria itu di pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua kakinya berjinjit pelan, bibirnya mencari-cari sampai ia menemukan pipi Ichigo dalam kecupannya.

Rukia mengecup Ichigo.

Mengirim sejuta sengatan kupu-kupu ke dalam perut pria yang kini tengah melebarkan mata karena terkejut itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** chap ini gombal banget, ya :'3 terima kasih **nchie ainie** (wiii makasih sudah mau terhanyut-hanyut xD) **, Minnie TpOOh** (hehe iya kak Rumie. Semakin mendekati akhir semakin kukebut apdetnya :D) **, kiutemy** (syudah yaaa) **, Izumi Kagawa** (a-ano, aku simpanannya :") haha kasihan renji dilupain :o) **, darries** (hihi lihat di chap selanjutnya ya apa byakun nyerah atau enggak :D) **, saradaya** (haduh, semoga bapernya baper positif, yaaa :") iya, semuanya harus bahagia di akhir :D)

Yeay, tersisa lima chapter. Kira-kira, kelima chapter itu akan saya apdet selama tiga hari ke depan. Jadi, tunggu saja yaaa ^^

 **LastMelodya**


	26. Chapter 26: Sweet

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26: Sweet**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata orang, ada beberapa hal manis di dunia ini yang dapat kita temukan. Seperti, melihat sepasang pengantin di atas altar, melihat seorang bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas, melihat sepasang sahabat yang saling membantu, pun melihat kedua orangtua kita saling melempar senyum penuh kasih sayang.

Namun, bagi Rukia, hal-hal manis tersebut dirasanya dalam bentuk yang lebih sederhana. Yang tak ia prediksikan akan ia dapatkan. Dan tak ia kira akan membawa perasaannya ke dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

Wajah merona Ichigo ketika ia mengecupnya;

itulah kata kuncinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** chap27 has been updated too!


	27. Chapter 27: Project?

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27: Project?**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah terdengar statis ketika Ichigo memasuki ruang kerjanya. Di sana, Renji sudah datang lebih dulu. Teman satu kubikelnya itu tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut samar.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Kuchiki- _san_."

Kedua _hazel_ Ichigo melebar dengan refleks. Entah mengapa, segala gagasan aneh sudah lebih dulu terbentuk di dalam pikiran-pikirannya tersebut.

" _Why you so … surprised_? Bukankah kalian memang sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama?"

Ucapan Renji seperti genangan air yang mengalirinya di antara el nino yang menyesakkan. Ah, benar, pasti Byakuya memanggilnya karena urusan pekerjaan, kan? Memangnya apa lagi?

"Ah, ya. Aku akan ke sana."

Ketika Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, suara Renji terdengar berteriak di belakangnya. Mengujar tanpa mengenal tempat dan menilai kapasitas volume lengkingannya sama sekali.

"Oi, ingat, kaubelum menceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan adik perempuan Kuchiki- _san_ , Ichigo!"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan. Mulut besar sekali, si Renji itu. Untung kantor masih sepi, jika sudah ramai dan teman-teman satu divisinya mendengar itu, apa yang harus ia katakan kalau-kalau mereka meminta penjelasan?

Pria itu memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol di mana ruangan Byakuya berada. Meski ia sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa Byakuya memanggilnya untuk urusan pekerjaan, diam-diam ia memikirkan hal lain, bagaimana jika atasannya itu memanggilnya karena Rukia? Bagaimana kalau … astaga! Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati. Jangan-jangan Byakuya tahu kemarin Rukia baru saja mencium pipinya.

Namun, segera saja Ichigo menepis pemikiran itu. Konyol sekali, sih, dirinya.

Ketika Ichigo sampai di ruangan Byakuya, _de javu_ menyergap dirinya. Dulu, ketika ia membuka pintu ini, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang membuat hatinya carut-marut. Tapi, tak ingin lebih lama berpikir gamang, ia segera mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya memutar kenopnya.

Syukurlah, hanya ada Byakuya di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki- _san_."

Tatapan mata Byakuya memandangnya sekilas, kemudian mempersilakannya untuk duduk di kursi di hadapan pria itu.

"Aku sudah melihat data yang kau kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu."

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun akhirnya berpusat antara proyek yang tengah mereka jalani. Ichigo diam-diam menghela napas, heran sendiri ia masih bisa bersikap profesional setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, kutunggu hasilnya lusa. Kuharap kau melakukannya dengan baik." Pungkas Byakuya pada ujaran terakhirnya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, bersiap untuk melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam hormat pada Byakuya.

Namun, ketika ia baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu, Byakuya kembali memanggilnya.

Ichigo berbalik, kembali menatap pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

Lalu pria itu menandas.

"Akhir-akhir ini Rukia lebih banyak tersenyum."

Byakuya sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya sebelum kembali meneruskan.

"…terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** semoga chapter ini pada akhirnya bisa menjadi pamungkas atas perasaan Byakuya terhadap Rukia. Intinya: dia akan bahagia kalau melihat Rukia bahagia (klise, ih). Saya nggak akan bikin klimaks yang _njlimet_ atau rumit karena ketika saya menulis ini, memang idenya ringan sekali :3

Terima kasih banyak **saradaya** (kalau dihitung-hitung review-mu triple karena masih di hari yang sama xD makasih banyak yaa!) **, nchie ainie** (kalau cium bibir nanti author gak bisa berenti /heh/) **, Minnie TpOOh** (emang pace-nya pendek2 kak rumie xD soalnya ficlet hohoho) **, malas login** (kalau di bibir… ) **, darries** (baca sampai chap akhir ya biar bisa nemuin mereka cium bibir /oi/) **, Azura Kuchiki** (yeay finally udah ada yang ngerasa biasa dengan jumlah words fic ini yang pendek-pendek :") bagian ruki cium pipi aja, bagian ichi barudeh :3) **, kiutemy** (aaa ada juga yang ngerasain fluff-nya :' come hell lagi proses pengetikan, doain pertengahan bulan ini udah bisa diapdet yaa) **, stefymayu yeniferangelina** (nanti aku minta tite kubo buat naruh puisi itu di cover deh /siapa lo/ waaa aku seneng kalau ada pembaca yang ikut merinding saat baca tulisanku :') makasih banyak kak steeef :*) **, Izumi Kagawa** (simpanan nomor satu! *kibas rambut* hehe iyaa sebisa mungkin apdet kilat terus kok. Terima kasih ya!).

Tersisa tiga chapter, chap 28 dan 29 akan saya apdet bersamaan, chap 30 menyusul kemudiaaan /o/ see youuu!

 **LastMelodya**


	28. Chapter 28: Heart

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28: Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

Betapa sebuah kalimat mampu menguarkan berbagai arti. Mengimplisit tak kasat mata, namun sudah dapat dipastikan mengandung makna denotasi yang jelas. Seolah tanpa tersurat, segalanya dengan mudah diterjemahkan dan dirasakan lamat-lamat.

Dia bilang terima kasih.

Katanya, Rukia lebih banyak tersenyum dan dia berterima kasih padanya. Bagi seorang Ichigo, itu sebuah pencapaian tak terprediksi. Ketika Byakuya mengatakannya, jelas ia merujuk senyum Rukia yang bertambah kuantitasnya itu bersebab pada dirinya. Dan ketika ia mengucap kata mujarab itu, hal tersebut mengindikasikan bahwa ada sebuah 'restu tersembunyi' yang diam-diam Byakuya sampaikan.

Apa memang benar kerikil terjal dalam perjalanannya menggapai Rukia hampir hilang? Apa memang, ujung jalan yang menjadi destini dalam menaut hati seorang Rukia sudah hampir terlihat? Dan apa memang, segala usaha keras yang ia jalani itu menerbitkan sebuah senyum yang lebih banyak untuk Rukia?

Ia tak ingin mengharap lebih, tapi ia yakin sudah berusaha dengan lebih.

Ketika pada akhirnya ujung jalan sudah mulai mengintip, ia hanya perlu mengatur beberapa manuver lagi.

Sebab ini belum benar-benar berakhir.

Ia mungkin sudah mampu menggenggam hati Rukia erat-erat, tapi jelas Rukia belum mengizinkan ia mengambilnya.

Dan kini, terima kasih dari Byakuya membuatnya semakin yakin;

sudah waktunya ia meminta izin pada Rukia untuk mengambil hati gadis itu.

Untuk ia simpan rapat-rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** _gooo next_ xD


	29. Chapter 29: Love

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29: Love**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keberatan jika aku menculikmu sore ini?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh pria di hadapannya dengan konotasi yang terlampau santai. Tanpa tatapan mata yang lebih lama, atau bahkan emotif tinggi dalam nadanya. Hanya ujaran sambil lalu. Hanya saja, terkesan tak main-main.

"Terakhir kali kuingat, kau tidak meminta izin dulu di penculikan-penculikanmu sebelumnya."

Maka, gadis itu—Rukia, membalasnya seperti itu.

Suara tawa terdengar mendominasi kemudian, di antara helaan napas dan bunyi alat makan yang mereka gunakan. Hari masih siang, namun udara tetap sejuk. Ichigo mengajaknya makan siang di sebuah tempat makan dekat kantor yang menyediakan tempat makan yang terkesan seperti _outdoor._ Mereka dikelilingi pohon sakura yang mekar, membuat Rukia tersadar musim semi telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Biasanya, kan, kencan. Kali ini, aku ingin menculikmu." Kata Ichigo lagi di sela suapannya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, membuat Rukia dapat melihat sinar berkilau yang menyenangkan dari mata sewarna madunya.

Perut Rukia tiba-tiba saja berdesir aneh. Geli yang menyenangkan. Segala nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, bagaimana efek Ichigo bagi kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Jika ditanya tentang perasaannya, Rukia tidak akan berkelit lagi. Ichigo telah menjadi entitas berharga yang penting untuknya. Ichigo menjadi seseorang yang ia harapkan akan selalu dapat berbagi bersama. Ichigo menepis perasaannya pada Byakuya terdahulu, membawa perasaan baru yang nyatanya lebih dirasa menyenangkan untuk gadis itu.

Singkatnya, Ichigo membuatnya…

Astaga. Rukia menghentikan monolognya sendiri. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Maka ia hanya tersenyum, menyimpan lagi rapat-rapat istilah terakhir yang sempat ia pikirkan barusan.

Benarkah? Benarkah istilah itu sesuai untuk gambaran perasaannya pada Ichigo?

"Rukia," tukas Ichigo pelan namun mampu membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak. Wajahnya memandang lurus, kali ini, terlihat begitu serius. Tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, ya?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Mengatakan apa?

Sekali lagi, Ichigo tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat-erat sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** terima kasih **nchie ainie, Azura Kuchiki, kiutemy, darries, saradaya,** dan **Minnie TpOOh.** Satu _chapter_ tersisa, sampai bertemu besok! :D RnR _again_?

 **LastMelodya**


	30. Chapter 30: New Spring

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet collections, for #NulisRandom2015

 **.**

 **Frühling;**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Spring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30: New Spring**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupannya, membawa setumpuk memoar serta kenangan pahit manis dalam sudut ingatan terdalamnya. Mereka memberi senyum, haru, air mata, dan segala rasa taksa yang hanya akan Rukia genggam erat-erat. Tak ubahnya hari yang terus berganti, juga musim yang selalu bersubtitusi.

Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang memutuskan tinggal. Memutuskan hanya memberi senyum tanpa air mata juga rasa sakit. Membawa kenangan manis tanpa ada rasa pahit. Juga, membawa segenggam cinta juga bermacam janji bahagia.

Kurosaki Ichigo salah satunya.

Seribu kali Rukia mengingat-ingat, tak satu pun kenangan menyedihkan terbersit dari dalam diri pria itu. Ia membawa sejuta percaya diri, merekahkan senyuman, menepis kegalauan, serta rasa-rasa tak kasat mata yang terkadang seringkali Rukia ragukan. Keteguhannya, senyum sehangat mataharinya, luapan perasaannya, betapa seluruhnya terangkum sempurna.

Dan ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Yang merasa spesial sebab Ichigo memilihnya dibandingkan dengan ratusan ribu gadis-gadis lainnya di luar sana. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menambatkan hati padanya, mengucap kata sakral itu untuknya, membawa segala rentetan laku manis untuk dikecapnya.

Yang membuat Ichigo berbeda bagi Rukia adalah, pria itu mampu bertahan dalam cintanya ketika kenyataan tak wajar tentang dirinya beberapa waktu lalu terungkap. Ketika Ichigo, menemukan ia dan Byakuya terlibat dalam sebuah skandal yang seharusnya membuat ia mundur, tetapi yang pria itu lakukan justru bertahan. Dengan segala perasaan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah sangat membenci musim semi."

Rukia mengujar di sela keheningan mereka. Hamparan kendaraan kota Karakura yang berkelap-kelip terlihat dari hamparan bukit yang tengah ia singgahi saat ini. Angin malam berembus, membawa serta rasa dingin yang menyengat dan aroma-aroma bunga sakura yang mulai menipis.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo menjawabnya pelan.

Suara klakson bersahutan, menjadi latar belakang yang terdengar sesekali di antara gemersik dedaunan yang disapu angin. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, walau tak nampak satu pun bintang di atas sana.

"Dan kau pasti juga tahu, aku mulai menyukainya."

Sekali lagi, sudut-sudut bibir terangkat. Semakin lama semakin lebar setiap detiknya, membuat tanggapan ujarannya tak lagi terdengar sepelan yang pertama. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku tahu, Rukia."

"Apa yang tidak kau tahu tentangku?" Ucapan itu terumbar bersama dengan senyum tipis yang akhirnya menyambangi bibir gadis itu. Melihat pria di sebelahnya tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, membuatnya tak tahan terus-menerus menyembunyikan senyum dalam satu kuluman.

Satu tarikan pelan, tubuh Rukia sudah merapat pada sisinya. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu pria itu. Lagi-lagi rasa hangat familier menyambanginya. _Citrus_ mendominasi, menepis pelan-pelan aroma musim semi dan bunga sakura yang beberapa saat tadi hadir di sela-sela hening. "Aku belum tahu perasaanmu padaku, kalau kau mau tahu." Bisiknya.

Rukia merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya meledak-ledak. Ia memejamkan mata, kedua belah pipinya ikut menghangat, menepis angin dingin dan tetek bengek udara malam yang menggigit-gigit. Ia terus ingin seperti ini. Selamanya. Bersama entitas yang sama, suasana yang sama, dan aroma yang sama; kenyamanan yang sama.

Maka, apa pria itu benar-benar masih meragukan perasaannya?

Dasar Ichigo- _baka_.

"Ichigo,"

"Hm?"

"Kau bodoh."

"Hei—!"

Kikikan pelan terdengar dari gadis di pelukannya. Ichigo mengerutkan wajah sebelum akhirnya si gadis kembali berbicara.

"Tapi, kau si bodoh yang aku cintai."

"…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"…"

Bersama malam yang semakin melarut, musim semi berada di penghujung harinya. Rukia mendapat gagasan baru dalam musim seminya kali ini, tak ada lagi rasa benci yang berlarut-larut, hanya ada rasa cinta yang sama sekali tak menuntut. Segalanya berjalan seolah urut dan sudah saling terpaut.

Seperti bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dalam tautan bibir Ichigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Watashi wa haru ga nan anata ni yatte mitaidesu sakura no ki._

 _(I want to do to you what spring does with the cherry blossom trees.)_

—Pablo Neruda

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n:** terima kasih **kiutemy, saradaya, stefymayu yeniferangelina** for review preview's chapter. And finallyyy this is the last one! Teteup pendek, hihi. Maaf bangeeet kalau ternyata nggak sesuai ekspektasi, ya ;'D saat membuat cerita ini (dalam bentuk real fic) saya benar-benar nggak bikin plotting dan alurnya berjalan begitu saja ketika mengetik di setiap hari. Satu hari satu chapter selama 30 hari, and here's the ending.

Terima kasih banyaaak untuk yang sudah mau membaca sampai sini, I'm really feel honored! Dan, untuk yang mau membaca versi aslinya (real fic) bisa main ke: www . hidyanuralfi . blogspot . com (hilangkan spasinya, ya.) And lastly, mind to give some review on this last chapter? Thancu :*

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
